


This Kiss (Bilbo's POV)

by j_gabrielle



Series: Two Doors Down From You [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Just a little bit of Angst, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five kisses that Bilbo and Thorin shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss (Bilbo's POV)

1\. 

He lives two doors down from Thorin's flat, and has been for over two years. And in those two years, he'd always thought that there was no one living in 451. So imagine his surprise when he wakes up one night to the sound of children crying.

The next day, he goes over to ask for some honey. And it _technically_ wasn't a pretense, but the moment he saw Fili stubbornly glaring up at his Uncle, and said Uncle telling him that 'three days in the same pyjamas was more than enough', while Kili flung his broccoli far and wide, Bilbo knew he had to step in.

It happened about three weeks into their weird living situation.

Thorin had just gotten off work and the boys were at the dining table; Fili with his homework and Kili with his colour pencils and crayons. Bilbo was trying to beat his novel into submission when Thorin comes in and toes off his shoes at the door.

"Hi guys." He smiles, pressing a kiss to Kili's mess of dark curls and Fili's short fair head. 

"Hello." Bilbo greets, smiling up at the taller man. Thorin walks over and presses a kiss on his forehead, before wandering off to the kitchen for something to eat. He goes back to writing after that, suddenly inexplicably inspired.

2.

Fili enters the water with a scream and an almighty splash, making waves that threatens to bury his brother as he paddles by in his bright yellow float. Bilbo laughs as the boy's head breaks the water and grins. Kili merely flops about and giggles when he feels his big brother tug at his feet from under the water.

"Are you having fun?" He asks them, anchoring Kili's float next to him and pulling Fili until he is safely holding on to the side of the pool. Bilbo grins even wider when the two children's voice rise and overlap over each other as they enthuse on just exactly how much fun they were having.

He guides them over to the shaded area of the pool bar where their Uncle was. Drinking his beer, smiling as they approached. "Unca! Unca! Splish splash!" Little Kili cried happily, beating his hands on the water,

Thorin laughs, shielding his face from the splash. "Yes. I can see that." He looks over at Bilbo for a moment, before turning to his nephews. "Go and play by yourselves for a minute, alright?" And they were off like a shot.

"You okay?" Thorin pulls Bilbo into the shade. 

"Other than the fact that I'm going to have a sunburn from hell, then yeah. I'm fine." He pats at Thorin's forearm reassuringly. "Don't worry so much! Enjoy yourself!" He leans over to slide onto the stone seats bolted down to the pool floor.

"Again, thank you so much for bringing us along. It means a lot to me. And the boys."

Bilbo steals a deep gulp from his bottle, knocking their shoulders together as they watched their boys frolic in the sun. 

Later on, as they ready themselves to leave the pool and return to their room, Bilbo asks one of the other holiday makers to help them with their camera. Just as the lady counts down to one, both of the boys plus Uncle alternately lean in and surge up to kiss a very surprised Bilbo.

The end result finds home on Bilbo's phone as his wallpaper; Kili managing to land a spit laden kiss to his chin, Fili kissing his left cheek exaggeratedly, while Thorin has his arms around them and is smiling against his right. Every time he looks at that picture, he can remember the vicious, vicious sting of his skin burning, and the awful two weeks that followed. But he'll also remember the utter happiness he felt, surrounded by people he cares about.

3.

They're sitting in the waiting room outside the Operating Theater, with Kili sprawled over their laps sleeping under the blanket of their jackets.

"It's all my fault... I shouldn't have--"

"It's no one's fault, Thorin. You couldn't have known that it would have been appendicitis." He lays a hand over trembling ones stroking through Kili's soft hair. Bilbo absently makes a note to cut it himself because God knows Mr Callaghan from the corner will run in terror at the idea of cutting Kili's hair again.

"But I should have known! I should've listened to him when he told me he wasn't feeling well!"

Bilbo sighed, taking tanned, calloused hands into his own and bringing them closer to his lips. Gently, he pressed two kisses on their joined hands, breathing warmth into their chill. "It's no one's fault."

4.

Thorin arrived just as the teachers began to call for all the parents and guardians to meet them in their respective classroom. "Oh thank God!" He exhales in relief when the older man is close. "Fili's classroom is that way. I think we're supposed to follow the old man in grey." Bilbo takes his hand, tugging him in the said direction.

There's about three other couples before them, and Thorin looks a little green around the gills. "What's wrong?" Bilbo asks, frowning at a couple from across the hall that were giving them both very odd looks.

Thorin takes a moment to answer, in which time the line in front dwindles down to two. 

"Dis... My sister, their mum used to do this. And I couldn't help but think that the last time they had this was also the first time she ever went to one." He leans forward, lips pressed into a thin tense line. "I keep looking around, trying to see if I could... Maybe." He barks a laugh, hollow. "It's silly, but I try to see if I could see this school in the way she saw it." He turns his earnest blue eyes to Bilbo. "Do you think it's stupid?"

Bilbo huffed, pressing their shoulders close. "I think it's normal." He paused, leaning in closer, dropping his voice into a whisper meant for two. "Though I think she would've thought that some of the teachers looked a little like orcs." That garnered a happy laugh, and a banishing of dark shadows that had lingered on Thorin's face from the moment he arrived.

Bilbo turned his head, hiding his smile in the slope of Thorin's neck. If he brushes his lips against the warmth of his pulse, well, he wasn't aware of it himself.

5.

The first thought that Bilbo had when the lights came up in the auditorium was, 'What was that?' He resists the urge to look at Thorin, resisting the even greater urge to touch his lips. He gathers Kili into his arms and joins the crowd filtering out.

They were told to wait at the backstage door. Kili kicks his legs back and forth, hitting his side. Bilbo wants to tell him to stop, but the pain keeps his grounded from thinking about it. From turning to the man next to him and demanding another kiss.

And another one. And another one. And an endless other ones.

He chances a glance from the side of his eye. Thorin looks... unaffected. And the curious taste of disappointment curls in the back of his throat. It's fine, he reassures himself. It's not as if the man belonged to him, or anything...

Bilbo wonders why this kiss was so different from the other kisses they've shared? Was it because they _responded_?

He gives himself a moment and the image of Thorin's blue eyes close to his own, the smell of his cologne, the way his face is coloured by the stage lights worms its' way unbidden to the front of his mind. Shaking his head, he tucks his face into Kili's hair.

"Fili!" The two year-old shrieked, squirming. 

"Here, let me take him." Thorin said, and Bilbo passed the child to him, avoiding his hands.

Fili cannot stop gushing about Anna May and her pretty hair, and "Did you see me fight the dragon? Did you?"

Bilbo smiles and assures him that they have everything on video, and that yes she was most lovely. He herds him into the back of the car, taking Kili from his Uncle silently and buckling the child into his seat.

It hits him then; the fact that he was has more or less been spending the majority of his time in Thorin's home, with Thorin's boys, rescheduling a book signing he was supposed to do across the country just so he could come to Fili's play.

He has gotten too close.

The realization burns a little, and he can't quite figure out why. "What do you want for dinner?" Thorin queries from beside him in the driver's seat. 

"I-I'm up for anything you'd like." He answers with a smile. Thorin grins back at him, and Bilbo lets himself drink in the sight of his strong handsome features lit by the lights of the street and the dash.

He's too close. Bilbo clenches his hands into fists, digging them into the flesh of his thighs. Maybe it's time to take that book tour his editor has been badgering him about.


End file.
